Garterbelt
Garterbelt or "Garter" for short, is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Garterbelt is the reverend of Daten City and the mentor of the Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking. Physical Appearance Garterbelt is a large, black man, with a massive afro. He wears light blue robes, black pants underneath, black shoes, and wears white holy clothes. Personality Garterbelt is constantly annoyed and bewildered by Panty and Stocking's erratic behavior and lack of commitment to the task at hand. He is the one who gives the Anarchy sisters most of their missions, which are sent to him through Chuck, in the form of small notes. Garterbelt seems dedicated and stoic most of the time, however, he considers BDSM to be a sacred ritual, and uses bondage as a way to secretly judge himself. He believes Corset's version of bondage lacks 'self control' possibly due to Garterbelt's own past, which causes him to yearn for self control and judgement. Garterbelt is shown to be homosexual, with a particular interest in young males, much to the chagrin of Brief, who is a constant target for his sexual advances. Although he is rather vocal about keeping order in Daten City, he has a masked alias known as "Master G" (aka M.G.), which he uses to disguise his identity while pursuing more risky hobbies. Despite being clear to the audience, everyone in the show seems to be oblivious to Master G's true identity (this is most likely a homage to intentionally bad disguises in western animation). Abilities Garterbelt is known to be immortal. Every time he is killed, he explodes the same way as ghosts do, but his body reassembles a few moments later. It is unknown if he will die the moment Panty and Stocking's mission on Earth finally concludes. Garterbelt does not seem to be affected by wounds that would normally kill a human, in which he was mortally stabbed by Corset, and even after the latter took Garterbelt's heart completely out, he didn't die. At least, not until Corset (literally) crushed his heart. He can also pull infinite ammo from his huge afro, and use guns and rifles with precise ease. Biography Before the Quest for YouTube Garterbelt has a very checkered past. In "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt", it is revealed that Garterbelt used to be a gangster, who performed various imaginable crimes. He eventually became the greatest crime lord in his town, but was gunned down in his own office. Much of this is performed in a parody of the 1980's classic movie "Scarface." Soon after, he ended up in heaven, where he was given an as-of-yet undisclosed mission by God. When he refused to take it, he was cursed with immortality and sent to the beginning of time, forced to live through the creation of the world as it is today, going through biblical events such as Adam and Eve (in which he ate the apple), Noah's ark, etc. And other events Including various wars, being part of many different cultures, and more. He retains his immortality in order to continue supervising Panty and Stocking, exploding in a manner similar to ghosts whenever he is killed, only to reassemble himself moments later. The Quest for YouTube Garterbelt welcomes the Unification Squad with open arms as they come to Daten City. While Panty and Stocking are stuck at school, he asks the squad to handle some strange Ghosts roaming around. After defeating Scanty and Kneesocks, he demands the Anarchy Sisters assist the Unification Squad in their mission of saving the worlds and gathering the Gems. Sometime before Act II is over, Garterbelt gives the squad some tasks of eliminating some strong Ghosts in Daten City. By destroying each one, they'll be rewarded with prizes, two in which are both Garterbelt and Brief as Support Characters. Sometime between the events of Act II and Act III, Stocking is rewarded with going back to Heaven while Panty stays behind for her laziness. Brief is captured by Corset and Panty loses her angel powers. Garterbelt punishes her by kicking her out of the church. Of course, he staged a whole bunch of events to get Panty's fighting spirit back. While the YouTube Poop Unification Squad, Panty, and Stocking fight the Demon Sisters, Garterbelt faces off against Corset. Corset tells Garterbelt he had mellowed out from what he used to be in his wild days, while breaking his restraining belts, and uses the demon sisters as weapons. Garterbelt throws his tunic off, telling Corset his version of bondage lacked self-control. Garterbelt takes plenty of ammunition from his afro, and starts shooting Corset with his shotgun. However, Corset easily breaks Garterbelt's shotgun, telling him his bondage was weak, assuring his whips and chains couldn't hurt him. Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking are trying to defeat the ghost, which melted Panty's favorite motel and a sweet's shop Stocking wanted to try, resulting in both their rages. Corset stabs Garterbelt, telling him that he was going to take out the angels now. Garterbelt stops him, however, and tells Panty and Stocking the demons were trying to abide Heaven and Earth by their rules, Stocking then asks Panty if Garterbelt is trying to help them or being an asshole. Corset takes Garterbelt's heart out and crushes it, killing Garterbelt. The angels come flying down, saying their weapons weren't working against the ghost, and finally realize that Garterbelt had died. He leaves a Heaven's Express Black Card behind, which the angels use to buy useless crap. As soon as Panty and Stocking's mother kills Corset and seals the Ultimate Ghost, Garterbelt revives, and Brief is released from Hell's Gate's key hole. Panty and Stocking's order finally reach them, angering Garterbelt for maxing his card out. After seeing all the mess they had caused, the angels agree that they are not going to be allowed back in Heaven for a while. Trivia *Garterbelt's screams of "Oh my God!" and "God my oh!" were recorded straight from the Panty and Stocking episode "Bitch Girls 2: Bitch." Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Support Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG